


Just One Kiss

by Enochianess



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: The one where Chris and Sebastian star in a gay romance movie together and things get kinda complicated in the best way possible





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here you go!  
> I will be adding tags along the way!
> 
> This work is entirely fictional and comes from the trash that is my mind.

It’s not that Sebastian  _looks_  for these sad, gay, male character roles. It’s more that they just fall into his lap and he’s helpless to say no. Before now they’ve always been for TV shows, but this time it’s in a movie—a  _big_ movie—like a Nicholas Sparks kind of big romance movie. Sebastian’s excited to say the least. It’s incredibly rare, if not practically unheard of, for there to be two gay men as the lead roles. Especially in a romance movie where neither are going to end up dead by the end.

The audition seems to go smoothly and when he gets that phone call to say he’s been successful, he’s elated, just like he always is when he gets a part he’s really passionate about. “We’ve just got to do a chemistry test between you and the other lead and we’ll be golden. Although, I think it’s fair to say that you two have plenty.”

“Who’s the guy?” Sebastian asks a little nervously.

“Chris Evans.” The casting director says. “I know you’ve worked together closely before, so I can’t see any reason why your chemistry won’t transfer to this project. As we’ve said, there will be a love scene, so we just need to make sure that you’re both comfortable.”

Sebastian almost breathes out a sigh of relief. Love scenes are never that much fun, not really; you have a camera in your face and they’re amplifying all the noises you can’t help but make and there’s what feels like a million people all watching. But if it’s a friend playing the part it’ll make it that much easier. Sebastian knows Chris. He knows that he’s a dedicated actor and that he’ll be nothing but a professional throughout the whole thing. He won’t make anything awkward, and at the end of the day, he’ll still be the guy Sebastian has spent years getting to know during the Captain America productions. They’ll be able to laugh their way through it and then drink together to forget. It’ll be much more enjoyable.

“Okay, that’s great.” Sebastian enthuses, a smile on his face.

“I’d recommend you get in touch. Would you like us to contact his manager to arrange a meeting or a phone call?”

“No, don’t worry about it. I have his number. I’ll talk to him.”

“Okay. We’ll see you in a week’s time then Sebastian. We look forward to working with you.”

* * *

"C'mon, you can go faster than that." Don encourages from beside him. "Two more minutes. I want you to really push it now."

Sebastian is breathing heavily, he's drenched in sweat, and he thinks he's going to die any second now. He manages to speed up though, despite the burn in his arms and legs, the tightening of his abs to an almost painful degree. He pushes and pushes, his face screwed up, and when Don presses the cool down button, Sebastian nearly cries with relief.

The moment he steps off the treadmill, his legs threaten to buckle. Don claps him on the back with a wide grin on his face, "See! I knew you could do it."

Sebastian smiles faintly at him. It's the best he can do through his hyperventilating. "Just— Just give me one minute." He pants, lowering himself to the floor and collapsing onto his front, his arms and legs spread-eagle.

"Five minutes and then we'll do some bench presses. Then you're done for the day, buddy."

"Thank God." Sebastian mumbles against the ground. "I feel like my body has gone into shock."

Don laughs loudly and when Sebastian looks up at him, Don rolls his eyes. "You've gone through worse than this before. Just you wait until I tell you what we're doing on Sunday."

Sebastian groans, "What?"

"It's a surprise. I gotta work you hard before you disappear to LA, right?"

Sebastian pushes himself up to his knees and takes Don's proffered hand to help him upright. "I guess. Probably going to lose a load of weight again. Not exactly a physically taxing role."

"We'll work you back up to your current weight, don't worry. Just keep up your high carb loading and eat plenty of protein like normal."

Sebastian nods, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He can feel it dripping down his neck and his shirt is sticking to his back uncomfortably. He loves it as much as he hates it. He has a strange love affair with exercise. He couldn't live without it; it curbs his anxiety, takes him out of his own head for a while, and just generally makes him feel good. Still, right now it's difficult to remember why he does it. He'll feel better as soon as he's done, and even better when he wakes up tomorrow with that pleasurable dull ache.

"C'mon then, man. Bench presses. Lets get those arms in shape."

Sebastian swings his arms from side to side and then stretches up on his toes. He likes bench presses. He can do this.

* * *

“So, you’re comfortable with this?” Chris asks, his voice crackling slightly.

Sebastian cradles his cell between his shoulder and his ear as he opens the fridge, bending down to look at the two items that are currently in there. Well, he thinks, looks like I’m going to starve. “Yeah. I mean, are you? You haven’t done anything like this before have you?”

Chris laughs, “No, I haven’t. I thought it’d be good to challenge myself a bit, do something new. I’m glad it’s with you. I mean—“

“It’s always less daunting if you’ve worked together before. I get it.”

“Yeah.” Chris breathes out. “Are you in LA at the moment?”

“I’m coming out tomorrow. I had a few things to finish up at home.”

“Do you fancy coming over for beer and pizza one night? I mean, before we have the chemistry thing. It might be good to talk it all out first.”

“Yeah, that sounds awesome.”

“Wednesday good for you?”

Sebastian will still be jetlagged then, but they only have a week to go. They need to talk sooner than later. “Wednesday works for me.”

“Okay.”

Sebastian smiles, pouring cheerios into a bowl. He doesn’t have any milk, which sucks because he’s always liked his cereal soggy. He grimaces at the first bite, the crunching making his teeth feel weird. “So how are you doing, man? Other than being thrilled that you get to work with me again.”

Chris laughs and Sebastian beams; he’s always liked hearing Chris’ laugh. He can just picture the look on his face, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, the hand on his chest. “I’m doing good. Looking forward to working again, that’s for sure.”

“Oh, man. Me too. I’ve been off for a couple of weeks and I’m going insane already.” Sebastian complains.

“Always waiting on the next job, huh?”

“One hundred percent. I don’t know how I used to deal with all my time off between jobs.”

"Partying?" Chris suggests, humour in his voice. "That's what I've heard anyway."

"Hey, you can't say anything about partying, dude."

"Yeah, I like to have a little fun." Sebastian can practically hear Chris' shrug. 

"You'll have to take me out once filming finishes. Show me around LA a bit."

"I'd like that." Chris says.

Sebastian puts his empty bowl in the sink and walks into the living room, dropping down onto the couch with a  _hmpf._ "For as many times as I've been to the city, I've really not seen a lot. It's always just in and out, y'know?"

"Mm." Chris agrees. "There's a lot of places I wish I could've seen more of."

"Still, we're lucky to have travelled."

"Oh, definitely. I never thought I'd get to see all the places that I have."

"Did you hear that we get to go to Hawaii? We're being paid to go on a beach holiday, Chris."

"I know! The locations for this film are kinda awesome."

"I was thinking. You could always stay with me when we're in New York. If you want?"

"I mean, the production company will pay for a hotel. But if you're okay with it then I'd love to stay. It's only for a week, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Where are you staying for the next couple of months?"

"The Hilton. It's right by the studios, so it's pretty great. All expenses paid. Starbucks on the first floor. Queen sized bed. I'm not gonna complain." Sebastian laughs.

Chris groans, "I'm gonna have to wake up at the crack of dawn to get there on time."

"Sucks to be you, buddy. Although I'm still gonna have to get up pretty early. 7AM starts as far as I know." 

Chris hums. "Have you been sent the script for the chemistry test?"

"Yeah. I think I've pretty much got it down. You wanna practice when I come over?"

"It's probably a good idea."

"The casting directors are pretty confident that we're gonna nail it. I don't think we've got much to worry about."

"Still, it's better to be prepared."

"Yeah, I'll definitely feel better if we've gone through the lines together."

"Isn't it pretty late for you right now? I'm not keeping you up am I?"

Sebastian looks at his watch. It's 11PM. His flight is at 5AM. Damnit. "No not at all. I should probably go though. Early morning flight."

"Alright. I'll contact you about Wednesday tomorrow. Send you my address and everything."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, man."

* * *

Sebastian really regrets staying up so late when his alarm goes off a few hours later. He drags himself out of bed and gets changed into a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. He'd much rather go in sweats, but there's bound to be people taking pictures once he gets to LAX. He loves his job, but sometimes all the extra stuff that comes with it is annoying as fuck. 

He's just about to leave his apartment when his phone rings. It's 2:30AM and his mom is calling. Seriously. "Mom, what are doing up?"

"I just wanted to say be careful and wish you a safe flight."

"That's real sweet mom, but seriously, why aren't you asleep?"

"You know how I feel about flying. I'm your mother, and mothers get worried about these kinds of things."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, a smile on his face. He drags his suitcase through the door and locks up. "I know, I don't like flying either. But how many times have I been on a plane and not died?"

"I know. I know. Just, take care, won't you? And let me know when you get there."

"Promise."

"Alright, I'll let you go."

"Okay. Get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, dragă."

* * *

Sebastian has butterflies while he sits in the first class lounge waiting for his flight. The combination of coffee and excitement has helped to wake him up and now he's just impatient to get out to Hollywood and start working. He knows they've got to pass the chemistry test before the part is theirs for sure, but he's feeling pretty confident. He knows how many people think Steve and Bucky are lovers, and that wouldn't be the case if there wasn't any chemistry between Chris and himself. If they can come across as a couple even when they aren't, he can't see any reason why they won't be convincing when they're actually  _trying_  to act like lovers. Sebastian's a little nervous about the love scene, but it's  _Chris._  He knows everything will be fine. They're professionals. Nothing that they do will have any impact upon their friendship.

"Please can everyone for flight 0097 to Los Angeles please come to the gate with their boarding passes ready. The plane is now ready for boarding."

Here we go, he thinks. LA, I'm coming for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCASBQ68lbb2CWPhhZuRmC_A)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
